With advancements in many technologies, such as self-driving technology and autonomous robotics, there has been a rise in adoption of heterogeneous multi-sensor systems that include a combination of sensors, such as Light Detection and Ranging (LiDAR), Radar, ultrasound sensors, and cameras. Typically, a heterogeneous multi-sensor system may be used by a robot or a vehicle to sense and understand the surrounding environment so as to make accurate decisions related to different tasks, such as driving or navigation. The heterogeneous multi-sensor system may produce sensor data streams which are different from each other based on, for example, temporal or spatial resolution, or geometric misalignment. It may be relevant to fuse outputs (sensor data streams) of individual sensors of the heterogeneous multi-sensor system to produce optimal inferences or decisions for tasks related to the vehicle or the robot.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present disclosure and with reference to the drawings.